


I Give You the Ocean

by Madam_King



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurts So Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Really really mild smut, Some Humor, this is some serious divergence, why Orange? WHY?!, why they so cute togther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_King/pseuds/Madam_King
Summary: This is a canon divergence/continuation of the chapter entitled "I Give You the Ocean" in which Natalie and Satan do more than watch the ocean sunset together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to Orangeplum, founder and creator of Satan and Me.  
> This fanfiction is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The events,  
> characters, and firms depicted in this work are fictitious. Any  
> similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely  
> coincidental. Will contain graphic language, themes, adult situations,  
> and events some views may not find suitable.  
> VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.
> 
>  
> 
> This a spin-off/continuation of chapter 217, entitled “I Give You the Ocean”. For further information (or refresher), visit the link https://tapastic.com/episode/420272 or Orangeplum’s Tumblr page. Please, enjoy!

“‘Anyway, enjoy your weekend. This place is really nice,’” Lucifer ends, his hands resting on his hips as he continues to survey the dusk sky. 

Natalie hums a noncommittal ‘yeah’ before taking a seat atop the cliff, begrudgingly sitting in a ladylike fashion. She smooths her yellow sundress, suddenly grinning as she notices how the red trim matches the red of Luce’s shirt. Again, she finds herself wondering why the ex-archangel ordered her dress up for this. Granted, the coast Lucifer brought her to is beautiful, so it does only seem natural to get all fancied up, but still, it doesn’t quite fit Satan. However, not feeling like hearing another sarcastic answer, paired with some distasteful insult, Natalie resigns herself to accepting the mystery and shifts her attention, once more, to the ocean. 

She knows her silence is out of character, but hopes the breathtaking view before them gives Luce reason enough why. And by the quiet movement of the Devil taking a seat a few inches to her right, Natalie surmises so. 

The ginger sighs contently, leaning on her elbows to greet the darkening sky. She realizes, as she looks upwards, that they are so far from anything resembling civilization, that the only noise is the gentle lapping of waves and buzz of fireflies. It’s all so peaceful. More than peaceful, really, but Natalie doesn’t know big enough words to sound smart like she does in her head. So, peaceful it is. And quiet and right where it should be. Including, her best friend. Her best friend, who so happenly, is the Devil. A concept that still makes her pause for some introspection that usually ends with a dismissive shrug and a TV marathon. 

It is what it is, however cliche that may be. The Devil had become apart of her life, unintentionally or not. It’s not like she could go back in time and make it as if she had never accidentally summoned Satan. No, Natalie shakes her head, she’s sure that someway, somehow fate would have made their paths cross eventually. 

And it’s not like only bad things have happened since their first encounter, a lot of good stuff has happened to. Like seeing her mom again or like meeting Felix and Anthea. Natalie’s heart suddenly tightens at the thought of her fallen friend, but relents as a firefly perches itself atop her knee, to then fly off and land on her companion’s nose. Natalie bursts into laughter as a whole swarm of fireflies attach themselves all along Lucifer’s cheeks and jawline, making him look like a lumberjack with a glowing beard. He shoos them away with and grumbles a profanity or two, Natalie had no doubt. She fell back, clutching her sides as her belly-deep laughter shook her off her elbows. It was just too funny to look at, Satan with a faceful of fireflies. It was too much. However, the the focus of Natalie’s pointing and bursts of giggles was not as amused. 

Lucifer grumbled and crossed his arms, his usual scowl everpresent. 

“Oooh, man, that was great,” the ginger wheezes, attempting a calming breath that ends with the wiping away of an imaginary tear.

“Geez, laugh a little.”

“Not in the mood, kid.”

“Ugh,” Nat groans exasperatedly, tucking her arms beneath her head.

Lucifer copies her actions and sprawls himself out, his arms offering a broader cushion for his head than her own for her skull. Her skull, that after a while of laying down, feels irritated by her ponytail. So, she pulls out the hair-tie, giving her scalp a one-two scratch. Much better.

Natalie glances over at Luce, seeing his eyes closed, his long, black lashes sending Nat a tiny pang of jealousy. No way could hers ever look like that without the aid of mascara. However, her jealousy is fleeting as she catches the rise and fall of his chest. A forced habit, she understood. The Devil doesn’t need to breathe. So, why pretend to? She wonders briefly, but decides to save it for another day. 

Though his eyes are closed, Lucifer senses the girl quietly scanning him; a small, only slightly annoying sensation he has grown accustom to. It wasn’t often he’d find her looking at him (not that he blamed her; he knew he was fine as hell) but he knew Nat wasn’t looking at him in a romantic manner, probably not even in a pleasant manner, just simply looking, seeing. Never one for subtlety, Satan thinks, internally chuckling. Though, admittedly, he had caught himself checking out the ginger, but less like the mortal boys her age and more like a epidemiologist looking at a new strain of influenza; under a microscope, with disgust. 

And curiosity.

On a good day.

Luce rolls his eyes behind his lids, wishing that in the time he has spent on earth he could have at least adopted a kinder view on humans. But sometimes, they just made it so hard to see anything other than what they are; moronic, egotistical, insignificant, whining children. And who would know that better than the Devil himself, he who had harboured the worst of the worst, millennia after millennia, within the confines of his vessel?

The words linger on his tongue.

Moronic. Egotistical. Insignificant.

Lucifer’s eyes shoot open, finding Natalie.

She is none of those, he thinks.

The realization knocks him off kilter, like a punch straight to the nose.

Could Satan really be so oblivious?

And by the sight of Natalie suddenly turning, their eyes locking, and cracking a smile, his question is answered.

“What?” She asks, her grin growing.

The ex-archangel wants, with everything in his being, to answer, to tell her he doesn’t find her moronic, egotistical, insignificant. He wants to tell her she is not like the rest of her race. She is kind, intuitive, funny without being mean, beautiful. Above all, the first being, human or otherwise, to look at him as he is. Flawed, misunderstood, a son abandoned by a father he loved immeasurably. Lonely. Yet, still chooses to remain by his side. 

“Luce?” Nat questions, her brows knitting together in concern.

He opens his mouth, ready to dispel her worry, when a lump in his throat he didn’t know he had, stops him. There is so much light in her eyes, Lucifer feels he has to look away or else he might go blind. Which is ridiculous, he knows, but still she is just so full of life and warmth and─and concern. She’s worried, Satan thinks, she’s worried about me. 

“I’m fine,” he assures, staring up at the sky, now a dark navy. 

Natalie, unconvinced, sits up, towering over Lucifer slightly. She huffs and purses her lips, annoyed that after all this time, he still keeps so much hidden from her. Which, for some reason, rattles her and she doesn’t like it. 

“Quit pouting,” he says without eye-contact.

“I’m not pouting,” she defends, her bottom lip extended further.

Satan scoffs, “Sure,” he ends, mocking her pout with his own.

“Is it weird?”

“Is what weird? Ya’ gotta be a little more specific, kid.”

“Not hearing them? The voices, I mean. I know you said that it was peaceful, but is it weird to not not hear them?” 

Lucifer thinks a moment before answering her. “It is peaceful and quiet, but, yeah, it’s a little weird. It feels like I’m forgetting something or that I’ll wake up one day and hear them again, like it was all a dream.”

Stunned, Natalie takes in his sudden openness and mulls over his response. She doesn’t know what to say. What can she say? She is just human. She has no past experience dealing with hell, or Satan, or angels. Her life still stands as a constant mystery, even to herself. So, instead, she decides to change the subject and says,

“I lied.”

“What?”

“I lied before, when you told me to not ask for anything, anymore.”

The Devil’s brows knit together in annoyment. “Dammit, kid, I thought I─” 

“It’s small. Won’t even cost you a thing,” Nat promises.

Lucifer gives a resigned sigh. “Okay. What is it?”

“A kiss.”

The Devil stares up at the girl in utter disbelief. Has he heard her right? No. He couldn’t of. It's just his imagination toying with him. There is no way in hell that this innocent, blushing, can’t-even-say-sex-without-stuttering ginger has just asked him to kiss her. Nope. No way. No how.

Yet, her eyes are fierce. Unwavering. And despite her intense blush, she is serious. There isn’t a trace of laughter in the air. She really wants him to kiss her. Is she crazy? Lucifer thinks, I’m the Devil. I don't just go around kissing eighteen-year-olds, considering I’m literally older than dirt. 

He doesn’t feel old though, not when he’s around her. In fact, being around Natalie makes him feel like himself, a younger self that once walked among his brothers in Paradise. A self, more often than not, he wishes he could be again. 

Lucifer can tell that more than a moment has passed by Nat’s flicker of hesitation. His mouth is dry. He swallows thickly before wetting his lips. 

“Kid…” he says.

“Seriously? Don’t call me ‘kid’ right now,” she chides.

“Natalie,” he corrects, “I can’t.”

“Whaddaya mean you ‘can’t,” Natalie asks, a small frown pulling her lips.

Her soft, pink, pouting lips…

No, Lucifer thinks, tearing his eyes away and screwing them shut. He takes a breath, trying to devise some kind of excuse as to why he can’t kiss her. It wasn’t something physical. Physically, nothing is hindering him to where he can’t kiss her. No, that isn’t it.

“Do you not… want to kiss me?” she asks, her fragile shoulders sagging.

“No! That’s not─” he quickly tries to defend.

“No?” Natalie beams, hope pooling within her.

“No. No, Nat. Stop. Please, just listen to me for a sec,” he begins, holding her shoulders to keep her expectations from floating up to starry sky. She glances at his hands and then back up to his face. How could he do this without hurting her? He takes another breath, steadying himself. “Okay,” he starts again, “Nat, it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, per se. I just mean, look at who we are,” he gestures between them, “You’re human. I’m the Devil. Fuck, you’re practically a baby compared to how old I am. Not to mention, I’ve murdered thousands─ millions─ of people. And I don’t regret that. It's who I am and will always be. I’m the Deceiver, Nat. The Adversary. The Serpent. The Father of Lies. I wasn’t given those names out of- of respect or achievement. Those are curses, insults. Created by my brothers and my Father’s followers. I mean, you can't possibly want to kiss someone… something like that. And I won’t let you.” While delivering his attempt to sway the girl, Lucifer hasn’t noticed the steady trickle of tears wetting Natalie McAllister’s cheeks. 

Natalie is crying, crying tears for the Devil. 

Lucifer’s past isn’t a mystery to Nat. Heck, all she would have to do is crack open a random page in the Bible and see for herself how the world viewed the Devil, how it hated him and blamed him for everything bad in it. But after having spent just what little time she had with the Devil, Natalie knew he wasn’t responsible for all of it. Maybe a plague or Crusade or two, but not everything. She’d seen him hurt. Seen him laugh. Seen his dreams. He is so much more than just the Devil. He is Lucifer, the star of morning and God’s most beloved son. Or he was, once upon a time. And somewhere inside her heart, Natalie knows that maybe, some day, he could be again. 

She aches to feel something more than his hands on her shoulders, her sadness for him more than she thought she could bear. How could someone comfort an archangel, better yet, how could someone comfort an archangel who had been an archangel and lost it? 

The question lassoes her wrist and raises her hand to Lucifer’s cheek. She feels his soft skin and small coat of stubble beneath her palm. Not long after, her thumb begins to stroke his cheekbone. She watches the appendage move on its own before turning to look at the full of Lucifer’s face. His amber eyes speak volumes she knows she’ll never get around to reading and his brows almost disappear within his hairline. Her gesture shakes him, stuns him. They were friendly with one another, most days, but they were never intimate with one another, never having to touch unless absolutely necessary. This is new territory, for both of them. 

And they both know it, too.

Lucifer’s hands suddenly lower from her shoulders to just before her elbows. The movement reignites the blush on Natalie’s skin.

“Natalie…” he breathes, the sound of her name on his lips giving her chills.

It was rare for him to use her name, or her full name for that matter, but to hear it like that, low and whispered, made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It scares her. Mostly because she likes it, more than what is probably healthy. 

She’s nervous, but the silence becomes too much, so Nat says, “I- I like when you say my name.”

Lucifer blinks. And just like that, he snatches his hands back, and darts up, leaving Natalie sitting on cold stone. He’s creating a gap between them and he knows it.

“Fuck!” He curses, jamming his hands through his black mane. That had gotten real, real quick. How could he have let his guard fall down when he knew how much she tempted him, how much she made him want her in ways he had suppressed for months now? Stupid!

He paces and flings his hands out in rough directions, huffing. He continues to pace before realizing where he has left Natalie, confused and probably hurt. Carefully, he glances over at the girl. She’s looking down, so he can’t see her eyes, but she’s rubbing her arm awkwardly. But then, she tucks a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear that exposes her pale neck and gives full view of her biting her bottom lip. 

Her soft, pink, pouting lip…

“Fuck it, you asked for it,” he states, snapping Natalie’s attention just before he kisses her.

In the fraction of a second, Satan had somehow managed to kneel before Natalie, holding her cheek to place his lips on hers with precision. A squeak of surprise dies in her throat before melting into a noise of satisfaction as she closes her eyes. The Deceiver, The Adversary, The Serpent, The Father of Lies is kissing her and it's so tender and full of affection, tears well up in her eyes again. This time though, it isn't because her heart is hurting, it's because it's so full, overflowing, even, with something she dare not name, something she knew would frighten the broken angel kissing her so sweetly, should she ever tell him. Ignoring her fast-drying tears, Natalie wraps her arms around Lucifer’s neck, like she had seen so many distressful damsels do in movies. Lucifer’s hand dips past her wild waves to cushion the back of her head as he lowers Natalie and himself down, without breaking the kiss. 

Finally, so close, Natalie can feel the pounding in Luce’s chest that equals her own and the warmth that escapes his body. His heat mingles with the chill of the air that now tickles both her arms and legs, dusting them with goosebumps that multiply with the sensation of his tongue running across her lower lip. Lucifer’s tongue is hot and tentative, waiting for express permission to continue. And she lets him, almost convincing herself it's the lack of oxygen to her brain from kissing that’s the culprit behind her brashness. Natalie lets herself be guided by the untapped being before her, occasionally poking her tongue out, unsure. The farthest she had ever gone with a boy was hand-holding, so Natalie finds it hard to believe she’s French kissing the actual Devil. Natalie knows she’ seriously inexperienced compared to him. Yet, kissing Lucifer doesn't make her feel stupid or inexperienced. In fact, she feels powerful, hungry. Who knew kissing the Devil could be so liberating? 

Capturing a piece of that power, Natalie grips a fistful of Satan’s hair and tugs, just a little. Her brave effort is rewarded by a very throaty growl from Lucifer. The sound makes her heartbeat quicken. 

Lucifer is softer than she imagined. She had hugged him before, sure, but every time she would go to touch or hug him, he would stiffen, and as a result, Nat was left feeling hard, unforgiving muscle. Now, however, Lucifer is relaxed and soft, with his muscles a suggest rather than a statement. She misses them suddenly, remembering how Lucifer had always gone around shirtless when he hid in her room, wearing nothing but his Jesus sandals and tattered robe, his posture confident and boastful. He had a right to be, what with his chiseled abs and bulging biceps. Natalie had often commented that he should give modeling a try, but was shot down with a scowl and snippy remark. Who could blame her though; he was beautiful. Didn't the Bible mention something about Lucifer being the most beautiful angel? Natalie thinks, her thoughts detouring back around to his shirt and the glimpses of carmel-colored pecs. 

Did she dare?

She had already sold her soul, what more did she have to lose?

Timidly, the girl begins to unbutton the top of Luce’s red dress shirt. Her fingers shake, but she undoes the button. She waits to hear any sign or noise of protest from Lucifer, but when none come, Natalie goes for the second button, feeling a bit more confident. Three more to go, she thinks, reaching for the third. After some deliberation, Nat has Satan’s shirt completely open and she marvels at his ripped torso after they break for breath. 

“Natalie,” he warns, his voice gaining a deeper baritone that doesn’t go unnoticed.

She looks up, the lidden heat of his gaze making her flush. Had he always been this sexy and seductive and she just hadn’t ever noticed? Or is this just for me? Natalie thinks. 

Lucifer looks down at the ginger after breaking another kiss. Her eyes are closed but her mouth hangs parted, her soft exhale exiting across his mouth that licks a fire down to his lungs, cleansing him of the dark growths inside, and sprouting affection from the ashes. This girl, this human, had robbed him of so much─ his freedom, his title, his presence─ yet exchanged them for better qualities like friendship. Loyalty. 

Love.

He knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to return the same for her. She deserved that and more, much more.

More than what he is capable of giving.

The realization stops him and without explanation, Lucifer sits up, fixing his shirt while avoiding Nat’s questioning stare. He stands after finishing his shirt and extends his hand. Natalie takes it, quickly relenting after standing. She wants an explanation. That's obvious, but he can’t offer one. At least, not the real one. Instead, Lucifer looks to the coast and says, quieter than he wants to, “I told you, Nat. The ocean is all I can give you. Please… just accept that and don’t ask anything of me again. Ever.”


End file.
